Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 is the first season of Nick's BB. After 77 Days, Potato was crowned the first winner of the series in a 4-3 vote over Cody. Twists * '''Double Eviction: '''With 11 players remaining the houseguests played in a fast-paced double eviction where Usernam was evicted then swiftly followed out by Ashton. * '''Advantage Competition: '''For the first three weeks the houseguests secretly competed for an advantage, the results were secret so nobody know who won. Roodman, Cody and Nico won the three advantages. * '''Vote Canceller: '''In the first advantage competition Roodman won a vote canceller which could be used to cancel one person's eviction vote. * '''Diamond POV: '''In the second advantage competition Cody won a Diamond Power of Veto which could be used to remove someone from the nomination block and name the renomination. He used this at the final 7 to evict Infi for the first time. * '''Extra Nominee: '''In the third and final advantage competition Nico won the power to name an extra nominee. He used this at the final 9 to nominate Infi. * '''Pair HOH: '''The Head of Household Competiton with 7 Players remaining was played in pairs. * '''Survivor Week: '''With 6 Houseguests remaining, Survivor Week began consisting of every player voting to evict, hidden immunity idols and immunity competitions. This lasted for 2 evictions. * '''Jury Buyback: '''The first three jurors competed for a chance to return to the game, Infi won the competition and returned leaving 7 houseguests in the game. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 The game began with 14 new players, Roodman immediately showed his competition prowess and swept the HOH and secret advantage competitions. He decided to nominate two of the outcasts of the house in Espirogue, who never spoke once the whole game and Sam, who wasn't making connections with anybody. At the Veto competition the two nominees, The HOH and three random houseguests competed. Sam won the POV and took himself off the block and nominated Numbers, another social outcast. Before the eviction, Strand couldn't handle the stress of the house and decided to quit the game. At the eviction Espirogue was almost unanimously eliminated. Week 2 Round 1 At the infection HOH, Nico and Ashton showed how they are playing the middle of the house when they were the last two standing in the competition, Nico was chosen to win HOH. Cody dominated the advantage competition winning a Diamond POV. Stuck between two alliances, Nico decided to nominate the outcasts not in either, Sam and Numbers. Numbers won the veto and saved himself from the block even though Nico tried to convince him not to use it. Nico decided to nominate Usernam as the renom as he was seen as the biggest threat of the people in neither of his alliances. At the eviction Usernam's threat level came through and he was evicted. Round 2 Before the double eviction, Roodman and Infi realized that Nico and Ashton were playing both sides of the house and decided to form an alliance to combat them consisting of Numbers and Sam, who Nico had just nominated. Immediately after Usernam's eviction the houseguests competed in an HOH competition where Numbers won. Enacting the plan made before the Double Eviction, Numbers nominated Nico and Ashton. At the veto, Infi won by seconds, Nico and Ashton both expected him to use it on one of them and we're blindsided when he decided not to use it. In his speech, telling the houseguests why he decided not to use the veto Infi called out Ashton for having many alliances as Ashton was his target. This sparked a fight between the two whilst they both campaigned for votes. At the eviction, the house was split 4-4 giving Numbers the deciding vote. Following through with Infi's plan he decided to eliminate Ashton from the big brother house. Week 3 After the double eviction, Infi won the head of household competition. Feeling the heat after being nominated in the double eviction, Nico won the advantage and extra nominee that he can name at any point in the game. With nominations, Infi decides to stick to his alliance with Roodman, Numbers and Sam by nominating two people who didn't vote with them at the double eviction, Ginger as a pawn and Nika, as the target. Saving himself from eviction, Nika won the POV and used it on himself. With the renomination looming, Infi and Roodman came up with a plan to make themselves not seem aligned. Infi would nominate Roodman as the renominee, telling the house he wants him backdoored. At the veto ceremony the plan goes off without a hitch and Roodman is nominated. Ginger, quickly becomes the target of the house as he continues to isolate himself after his only ally, Ashton was evicted. At the eviction, Ginger is unanimously voted out, making Infi and Roodman's plan successful. Week 4 Numbers, Roodman and Infi's alliance remains in control as Numbers wins his second HOH. Again he targets the opposing alliance consisting of Potato, Edge, Nico and Nika by putting up the duo of Edge and Potato. At the nomination ceremony Nico decides to use his advantage to target the biggest threat in the house and get revenge for his fallen ally, Ashton by nominating Infi. At the veto competition Infi wins but decides not to use the veto on himself. Knowing that Nico would be able to name the replacement nominee if he used the veto on himself, He decides to protect his allies from the block and take down Edge with the plan to backdoor Nico. Again the plan goes off without a hitch and Nico is evicted from the Big Brother 1 House. Week 5 After Nico's Eviction, the houseguest were put in pairs to play the HOH competition. The winning pair was Roodman and Nika. As Co-HOHs, Roodman and Nika decide to work together and Roodman pulls Nika over to his side to target the pair of Edge and Potato. After Edge wins POV, Nika nominates Sam as a pawn next to Potato. But again an advantage comes into play at the Eviction as Cody realizes he will be on the bottom if Potato goes. He plays his Diamond Power of Veto on Potato and takes another shot at Infi. This time it works as Infi is evicted from the house. Week 6 After Infi's eviction, The houseguests compete in another HOH Competition and again Numbers wins, making it 3 in a row that he could compete in. As he has grown increasingly close to Cody, Numbers decides he wants to work with him. Seeing his alliance with Roodman and Sam as a sinking ship, Numbers flips to the other side and nominates Roodman and Sam. Roodman wins the veto and takes himself off the block, saving himself from eviction. Numbers names Potato as a pawn in the replacement nominee. At the eviction, Sam is evicted from the big brother house as Edge, Potato and Cody's alliance controlled the vote. When Sam arrived in the jury house, He, Nico and Infi we're given a jury buyback competition. Infi wins the competition and returns to the game. Week 7 Infi returns to the game and continues his tear by winning the HOH Competition. His targets remain the same as before he left and he nominates the pair of Edge and Potato. At the veto competition, Numbers wins his 5th comp of the season. With Infi in power he flips back to his alliance with Infi and Roodman by leaving the nominations the same. At the eviction, Edge is seen as a bigger competition and jury threat and is evicted from the house. Week 8 Survivor Week Part 1 After Edge's eviction, Nick announces that the game will now be turning into Survivor for the week and the next two evictions. First the houseguests compete for an immunity idol and it is won by Potato. Then each housguest cast a vote to evict. There is two sides to the vote Cody and Potato against Roodman and Infi leaving Nika and Numbers as swing votes. Nika sides with his closest ally, Roodman and they vote Potato. While Numbers once again flips back to Cody's side as they vote Roodman. Potato plays the hidden immunity idol she won and Roodman was evicted by a 3-0 vote. Survivor Week Part 2 After Roodman's blindside, Infi is firmly on the outs as everybody in the game sees him as a threat and he no longer has the numbers or power. At the eviction, Infi is voted out unanimously. Week 9 Round 1 After Infi's eviction the game returned back to normal as the houseguests competed in HOH. Potato won the final 4 HOH guaranteeing herself a spot in the final 4. She nominates Nika and Numbers, with Numbers as the target as she, Cody and Nika realize he will win out if they don't vote him out now. At the Veto competition, It is everybody against Numbers and in the end Nika wins. Nika removes himself from the block then casts the sole vote to evict Numbers. Round 2 The Final 3 consisting of Cody, Potato and Nika all play in the final HOH Competition. Potato wins part 1 of the HOH and moves on to Part 3. Cody defeats Nika in Part 2 and faces off against Potato in the final part of the HOH competition. In the end, Cody wins the Final HOH and is forced to make the decision of who he will take to the final 2. Thinking he will get more votes against Potato, Cody votes to evict Nika from the Big Brother 1 House. Finale